Daniela Yakes Big Break
by carsoncool10
Summary: A girl named Daniela moves across the country.Will she make friends and full fill her dreams?


Daniela Yakes was just a normal girl in a normal place. Except she had to much going on. She had just moved across the country. New school, new friends, new places.

"But its not fair mom!" Daniela yelled. She shut her door. She hated changes. She laid on her bed , picked up the goodbye scrapbook from school, and started reading it. When she was finished she realized she had been crying. "Why me?" she said to herself. Her parent had lost their jobs. That's why she had been forced to move to Rhode Island. Daniela didn't like it there. She liked hot weather anyway. She liked it better where she had lived, Los Angeles.

School started tomorrow. Daniela and her mom were shopping for supplies. "Your going to talk to me some time." Daniela's mother said. She picked out the pink one with Dora on it to annoy Daniela." Ugh! Just get the red one!" Daniela said. Daniela did not want to go to school. Not because it was summer. Not because she wanted to sleep in. It was because she thought everyone hated the new girl.

"Your going to be late for school!" Daniela's dad said roughly. Her dad was watching the news drinking coffee." Ok ! I'll be right down!" Daniela said. She came down the stairs. "There's a hash brown for you on the table." her dad said. Daniela grabbed it and rushed out the door. Even though the backpack was heavy she did not want to miss the bus. It came to her house and she got on.

When she got to school she went to the office. "Name?" the woman asked. "Daniela Yakes." Daniela replied. The woman handed her an ID card. "This will get you in your classroom, get you lunch, and has 3 homework passes.

The woman also gave her a map to her classroom. "Thank you" Daniela said. The woman smiled. Daniela put the card in her backpack and headed toward her classroom. While Daniela walked she thought it was surprisingly small for a public school.

She entered the classroom. The teacher had written her name on the board.

**Mrs. Snickers**

Daniela thought that was a very strange name for a teacher. She wondered if Mrs. Snickers actually liked snickers. "Welcome class. Is anyone not here?" she said. A few hands rose. Daniela heard a lot of giggling. "Ok that's enough. Unpack your things." Mrs. Snickers said. Everyone did. Daniela followed. "Daniela come here please." Mrs. Snickers said. She did what the woman asked. " Everyone, This is Daniela. She's a new student." Daniela was very nervous but she decided to set the thought aside. A few people said hi. "She moved all the way from los angeles. Which by the way we will be studying. Maybe you could help us Daniela?" Mrs. Snickers said. Daniela nodded.

The rest of the day was normal. Every once in a while someone asked her a question or two for the school paper.

When she got home she turned on the TV. _ring! ring! _Her mom picked up the phone. "Ok" Daniela could here her mother say. "It's for you." she said. Daniela was confused but she took the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Hi! My name is Caroline. I called because I wanted to be your friend. My favorite color is blue. I have one dog and two cats. So do want to be my friend?" Caroline said. "Sure!" Daniela replied. She was exited. She had made a friend! "Bye!" Caroline said before Daniela could say anything else. "Who was it?" Her mom asked. " A girl named Caroline from school." Daniela replied. "Will you get the mail?" Her mom asked. Daniela did. When she got back she looked through it. There was a basket ball form for school! "Can I sign up for basketball mom? Daniela asked. Her mom nodded.

The next day Caroline told her about the bully. "I didn't see him yesterday." Daniela said. "He never comes on the first day of school." Caroline said. "What does he look like?" Daniela asked. "Changes every summer." Caroline replied. Daniela suddenly felt helpless. "What if he beats me up?" Daniela asked. Caroline just shrugged.

Daniela kept an eye out for any bullying. Every one looked nice. Near the end of the day Caroline hid in the bathroom because that's when the bully bullies. Daniela hid behind the trash can so she could see who it was. She waited but there was just some skinny kid. She came out of hiding. "Are you the bully?" Daniela asked. "Well that's my nickname but the real bully is out today. I just fill in. I'm not very good. But he's been missing for a while." the bully said. "Ok. I'm going to study hall." Daniela said.

When Daniela got home she cleaned up her room. Daniela always found this relaxing. She had time to think. She thought about what The Bully said. That the real bully had been missing for a while. She decided that she would investigate on Monday. After she ate dinner she took a shower and went to bed.

When she woke up she realized it was Saturday! Every Saturday her mom cooked a breakfast fit for a well…a normal person. She rushed down the stairs. At the table was a egg, two pieces of bacon, toast, an orange, and milk. After she finished she practiced basketball. Tonight was the tournament. Sadly there wasn't many games.

It was time. The game was starting. Daniela made 3 goals. It was the last 10 seconds. Daniela shot for a goal. It bounce on the rim and fell off. Luckily Caroline grabbed it and slam dunked it. They had won the championships! But most importantly they had done it together.

It was study hall. Time to investigate the bully that went missing. First she checked his desk. All there was were severely beat up text books and threat notes. Next she checked his locker. She felt around the back. There was a secret door! She opened it and the whole back of the locker opened up. She entered the room. There was a TV and a couch. She walked in front of the couch. "Are you the real bully?" Daniela asked. The bully looked stunned. He ran off. The next day he came back claiming thet he was sick.

So Daniela had made a friend, won the championships, and solved a mystery. It looks like Daniela Yakes had finally gotten her big break.


End file.
